Don't Rest On Your Laurels
by slashburd
Summary: Cody's birthday party is fancy dress. What's the chance everyone's coming in costume? M/M slash, if it offends please don't read. Oneshot, smut, bad language and a bit of fluff thrown in for good measure. Enjoy!


The run up to his 25th birthday party had been a long and complicated period for Cody. His tempestuous and on/off relationship with Evan had finally ended and the heartbreak of that was just beginning to fade as the special day approached. It had been a good year career wise but that was about his only area of success. The tiredness had set in but there wasn't any chance of a break now he'd been promised a program towards the gold.

He'd decided that the only way forward was to throw a disgustingly tacky but fabulous birthday party at which he could get drunk and dance like an idiot which, whilst embarrassing the following morning, would feel great at the time. A fancy dress theme had been chosen which had caused many of his colleagues to try and wriggle out of getting dressed up. He'd put them all on a strict warning that there was a dress code they needed to abide by if they wanted to be granted admission to the party of the year.

On the night of the party he had just checking himself out in the mirror before he was distracted by the scantily clad man before him. He raised an eyebrow in appreciation and surprise at the way in which he was carrying the outfit off.

"I look like a total asshole in this Codes, you just wanted to see me look ridiculous! I should _never _have let you pick this out for me."

Teddy's lips pouted as they curled with his words. Shoving Cody out of the way he reviewed the costume in the mirror, shaking his head and turning to check out the length of the costume at the back, hoping it preserved some of his modesty. To Teddy there had always been a difference between going out to the ring in his gear and what he wore when he was not on Vince's time and money.

"Teddy, just shut up. You know you look fine. Great in fact and I think it suits you. It's kinda cute actually."

Cody grinned and ran his hand over the fabric and lingered for just a moment too long on the fulsome bump of Teddy's ass.

"Codes, it might be your birthday but that is one gift I'm never going to give you. Now this is a rental you know and I want my deposit back so cut it out with the drooling."

With his trademark smile and a wink Teddy turned away and slid on the sandalsthat had come with the outfit. Smoothing down the heavy material for a final time he did a twirl which flashed the tighty whiteys he'd slipped on underneath.

"Teddy, don't flatter yourself. Besides which Kristen would kill me. Literally. And twice, just to make sure. Besides which how could you ever be of interest to me wearing underwear? You know I don't do boring old men like you."

The gentle mocking tone of his voice made them both smile, their friendship still surprisingly easy and intact after all the years they'd spent as near-brothers and latterly colleagues and roommates. Both men knew that no matter what they always had each other, even if they'd never actually had each other.

"Sure Codes, whatever you say. I know you'd love it if I came to rescue you dressed like this though, decked out in leather with my sword in my hand!"

Teddy growled and for a split second held the serious look on his face, brandishing the plastic play sword above his head as if he was on the set of Gladiator. However his glare was never destined to last long after Cody rolled his eyes so hard they nearly spun like a roulette wheel. Grabbing keys and cash they headed off to the function room of the hotel and Cody hoped that they'd have a good night as it seemed a long time since he'd actually had fun.

~~x~~

The theme had been pretty much successful; the colourful trailing gowns of the Divas and wrestlers wives complimented by the array of mean looking gladiators, aesthetically pleasing Greek Gods and an arrogant Jericho Cesar that wandered from table to table, chatting, laughing and drinking. Around the room itself were mock marble pillars and columns, a fake Parthenon and an abundance of ice statues of the gods and goddesses, most of them dribbling alcohol from inappropriate orifices.

Cody scanned the room and noted that there was one person missing. Randy. Since the demise of Legacy he'd found it hard to spend as much time with Randy as he would've liked. That crush hadn't gone away as he'd hoped and although he knew that there was very little chance that Randy would show up to any party, let alone a fancy dress one, he sensed that the older man still wouldn't leave his thoughts and tonight would just be the start of another long year of unrequited love and lust.

Finishing his third elaborate and potent cocktail he dragged Teddy out on to the dancefloor and they danced and fooled around like only old friends could. Deciding it was time for more people to get into the party mood Cody started a conga, regretting being at the head of the trail of people when he felt Sheamus grab hold of his hips and nearly break lumps clean off them as he struggled to stay upright and coordinated enough to keep up.

Round the room they went until everyone other than a few unimpressed attendees had joined the line. The DJ called for them to do one more lap and they did, Cody leading the line with a passion and enthusiasm for the novelty dance that was more than a little worrying to most. Heading back towards the main doors he stopped suddenly, causing a pile up behind him that sent Sheamus flying and causing a rather upset Santino to land on top of him, their ensuing conversation not comprehensible to the average American human ear.

There before him at the top of the short flight of stairs was the embodiment of the beauty of the Greco-Roman era. The toga fit perfectly, descending from the curve of one strong shoulder and culminating in a swathe of perfect white cotton that barely reached his mid thigh. The colour of his lustrous deep tan shone against the stark paleness of the costume and atop his head was a laurel wreath, the pale sage coloured leaves bringing out the blue tones of his eyes. The outfit was finished with sandals that criss-crossed high up the toned calf muscles and tied in a knot at the rear.

Cody looked Randy over from head to toe, taking in the wonder of his image and incredibly grateful and flattered that the older man had made such an effort.

"Well, well, well Codes. You're already doing a ridiculous party dance, the current World Champ is laid underneath the joke of the roster and I'm here dressed like a girl. What a great party!"

His rumbling tone was low and sarcastic, the darkness descending over his eyes just as it did in the ring. Glaring at Cody intently he pulled his lip into a sneer and then darted his tongue out, looking every bit as if he was going to use his trademark move to bring the birthday boy's party to an abrupt and premature end.

Cody opened his mouth to speak but wasn't able to find the words. Still shocked at the vision of Randy's outfit he stared at the floor as he felt a blush rise up his cheeks, knowing full well that this wasn't Randy's scene and almost regretting ever inviting him.

"Randy, I'm sorry, I...I...."

The sound of gentle sniggering interrupted his apology and he looked up to see Randy barely stifling the laughter, a warm expression on his face and idling down the stairs with his arms open.

"Rhodes Jr, you will fall for anything. Working with me has taught you nothing has it!"

Dragging Cody into his arms he gave him a hearty and tight hug before pulling away to slap him a touch too hard on the back.

"So, where can I get a drink to help me forget I look better in a dress than Miz's arm-whore? I need a Scotch, and no, I'm not dancing before you ask. I didn't put that much time and money into your damned gift to have to still go dancing."

Randy's gift had been very generous indeed. He'd carefully chosen a selection of autographed rare comics with the long distance advice of a nerd in the shop where Cody spent a fair chunk of his new found wealth. They hadn't been cheap and he was convinced that it was the only thing without a tri-force anywhere near it that would be guaranteed to impress.

Cody walked over to the bar in step with Randy, chattering about how he much he loved his present and the other gifts that he'd received. Propping one arm on the bar he ordered their drinks and then turned sideways on to face Randy directly as the older man spoke to him.

"So, I guess I it missed the cake and the singing already? Damn."

Randy tried to limit the amount of sarcasm in his voice but it just couldn't be done. His late arrival was nothing like coincidence. He'd passed the previous hour upstairs getting trussed up into his costume, trying to find the courage to walk through the hotel in it and wondering if the second part of his gift would go down as well. Slamming down the neat Scotch he ordered another one, not caring to mention that it would be his fifth one of the night already.

Cody smiled back at Randy, still enraptured by the costume he'd chosen. The older man's words barely penetrated the mist of lust and alcohol that swam in his mind. Whenever Randy spoke he envisaged sliding the soft cotton material down over the defined shoulder to reveal the broad and muscular chest he'd imagined his lips all over in nearly all his fantasies for the last two years.

"Cake? Yeah, there's some left, well until Cena gets at it so I'd better go get you some."

As he turned to walk towards the buffet tables a hand caught around his wrist and stopped him. Jerking around he saw the long fingers curled around his flesh and Randy staring straight into his eyes, the intensity almost weakening his knees there and then.

"It's not the cake I want Codes, you know that. Shall we stop this pussyfooting around and do this? I didn't get all dressed up tonight for me Cody, I did it for you."

Randy moved his thumb along the tender skin of the inside of Cody's wrist, not breaking eye contact to even blink. The flint eyes had soft creases at the corner where the usual frown lines would usually be. He knew that the softening of his harsh expression would not lost on the young man in front of him who appeared to be almost melting with the words that he was hearing.

"Randy, you did this for me? I mean, I know you can be a party pooper but I never expected you to show and definitely not as a...what are you anyway?"

Cody's voice wavered slightly despite his attempts to not sound so shocked and excited. He still wasn't sure that Randy wasn't just trying to get the wrong kind of rise out of him and he didn't want to look like a fool if he'd misinterpreted.

Randy folded his right arm across his chest, resting his hand over his heart and lifting his chin, speaking in a measured and dramatic tone.

"I Cody, I am a Theban, not that it would mean anything to anyone who just rented an outfit. I'm sure that back in the day you would've been interested in joining me too. You see, the Thebans were Greek warriors, strong and ruthless, just like you and I. The only difference in their troop was that all the warriors were paired lovers, one older man, one younger man. See, we would've been perfect."

Randy paused for a moment, trying to establish whether or not his part history lesson, part blatant come-on was being understood in the way he hoped. On review of Cody's face, his cheeks a deep crimson and mouth hanging wide open, Randy believed that he was safe in his assumption that the message was getting there loud and clear.

Taking a step forward he used one finger to assist the jaw back to its more natural position. Leaning to rub the soft skin of his cheek against Cody's jawline he heard a sigh followed by a hitched breath when he pressed his lips into the rapidly undulating pulse point.

"Codes, I would have wanted you by my side and only you. I'd never let anybody hurt you. Never let anybody mistreat you or take you for granted. Protect you and care for you against anyone and anything. Only ever want to make you happy, make you everything you want to be. I want you, Cody, want you so bad."

The scattergun words were interspersed with firm kisses all the way along his neck until the low voice rasped close to his ear. Cody tilted his head back as the tongue slipped around the sensitive curves of his earlobe, pushing his hips forward to seek the warmth of Randy's body against his own. A hand slid down interrupting his movement and grasped at the tented material of his costume. Cody shuddered with the contact and the embarrassment of not having realised just how hard he already was. He tried to wriggle free and apologise but to no avail. Randy maintained a tight grip on his wrist that and Cody hadn't got the will to try and escape.

Having seen the bulge growing beneath the fabric Randy couldn't help himself but to take it in his hand and reassure the beautiful man before him that this was what he wanted. So many nights he'd gone to bed either wildly aroused or disappointingly self-relieved just from thinking about the times he'd caught Cody staring at him or doing something as innocent as just licking his pouting lips. Waiting for the disastrous relationship with Evan to be over had been hard but he'd been patient and it had paid off.

Randy snaked his hand underneath the material to touch the sweet dewy looking skin he'd often seen and been so desperate to taste. After caressing his way up Cody's thigh he curled his fingers around Cody's shaft and squeezed lightly, the moan it elicited sending a thrill through Randy's body. Beginning to work his hand up and down he saw the narrowing of Cody's eyes, the two slits revealing nothing more than a sliver of the ceylon sapphire orbs that sparkled within them.

Cody on the other hand saw all he needed to. He saw Randy with a look of unadulterated lust sweeping over his face and his own chest rising and falling rapidly in time with the strokes. The feeling of the material brushing against his skin coupled with the sheer fact that it was Randy touching and caressing him so intimately in public was making Cody's heart race madly.

The next sensation he was aware of was a tugging at his wrist. Randy was pulling him in the direction of the 'Staff Only' door at the end of the quiet seating area. He followed wordlessly and compliantly, not wanting to make a single sound that might make Randy change his mind.

~~x~~

Randy clicked open the lock, pulling Cody in and almost throwing him to the other end of the room as he made room enough to kick the door shut behind him. He grabbed the laurel wreath from his head and threw it behind him, knowing he didn't want to risk anything distracting him at just the wrong moment. With deliberate steps Randy backed Cody against the cold brick wall at the end of the small store room, pressing against him before claiming the sweet mouth with his own, tongue darting against the swollen lips and tasting remnants of the exotic drinks that had passed between them. He put his hands on Cody's shoulders and broke the kiss to spin him round, dropping to his knees as soon as he heard the gentle "Oof" of the breath leaving Cody's lungs from the impact with the wall.

Cody felt a cold breeze against his ass and then Randy's hand grabbing at his own, moving it around to hold the gathered material in place at the small of his back. Small kisses rained down across his skin, all leading towards the velvety crevice where a tongue now slid up and down making Cody squirm. He couldn't help but to try and spread his legs wider to let Randy's tongue get closer to his sensitive opening, anticipating the contact so much he was almost forgetting to breathe.

Randy smiled into the obscene kiss he was about to give, flicking his tongue over the puckered skin and then forcing his tongue in as deep as it would go. He worked the slippery thrusts through the tight muscle that clenched and spasmed as he mimicked what he planned to do to Cody with his hard length. He could hear keening noises from above him and the way in which Cody was pushing his ass higher to get more pressure was starting to make Randy ache deep in the pit if his belly.

"Randy, Jesus Randy, that's amazing, oh...fuck...."

Cody's sparse words were overcome with desperate panting breaths as a finger slid inside him, making a direct beeline for the fleshy nub of nerve endings that he'd often dreamt about Randy finding inside him. The crooked finger pressed directly against it making Cody rock his hips forward, his own arousal pressed between his body and the wall, the costume snagging on the painted brickwork and offering nothing more than the barest protection against the rough texture of the wall.

Sliding his body along inch by inch along Cody's back Randy kept his finger inside, flicking at the bump as he did, enjoying the taut body grinding back against his hand. When finally back to his feet he withdrew his finger so slowly he thought Cody was going to cry with the tiny mewls and breathy begging coming from his mouth.

"Codes, you ok?"

"Ye...yeah...I'm just...Randy?"

"What's up?"

"You do want this don't you? Its not just for me is it, 'cos if it is...."

Cody bit down on his lip and felt the emotions rising up inside him. He felt bad interrupting the moment but he had to be sure. If Randy didn't really want him then he'd rather not have a taste of what could never be his at all. His friendship with Randy was too important to ruin for something so casual. Sighing internally he realised that he was finally starting to act his age and it was proving to be less fun than any age he'd been prior to 25.

The feeling of Randy's hot mouth on his neck was enough of an answer. It devoured and clamped down on him, the teeth dragging bright pink lines into the flesh and a tongue drawing patterns on his lightly tanned skin. He couldn't help but squirm, feeling the the head of Randy's exposed cock rubbing against the bare skin of his ass.

"I've wanted you so damned long Codes. I was starting to think this day would never come. I want to be inside you, make you moan so loud they can hear us outside. I want them to see me grabbing your hips and sliding in and out of you. Baby, I want this so much, want you. Now."

The growled words were still in the air when Randy used his hand to line himself up, pressing his hips forward to slide inside inch by inch until he there was no further to go. He'd listened to the slutty groans that Cody had given as he'd done so, each one a now a stored memory as he pulled almost all the way out and then slid forward again, this time feeling easier as the muscles opened up to the intrusion.

Within a few strokes Randy had ripped Cody's costume clean from his body and it pooled around the flip flopped feet. The sight of the naked glistening skin drove him on harder as he fucked Cody, gripping the slender hips that twitched with the force he was pounding against them with. Leaning forward Randy ran his tongue through the gathering sweat at the nape of Cody's neck and let the salty taste take over his mouth, unable to resist the temptation to nip at the flesh.

Their unholy noises filled the air, the sound of skin tapping on skin accompanied the string of expletives and pleading words that Cody couldn't help but spill from his mouth. All his wildest fantasies were being played out and it was almost too much for him, the pressure of Randy behind him the only thing left to keep him on two feet. Propping one arm against the wall he braced himself and forced back, adjusting the angle until his sweet spot was getting all the attention it needed. Unable to help himself Cody reached down and grasped his straining cock. There was barely enough room between himself and the wall for movement so he allowed the force of Randy's thrusts to force him through his own hand.

Randy was struggling himself to hold onto his last shred of self control. Part of him wanted to find something to bend Cody over so he could hammer home hard and fast. The remainder was happy making love to Cody the way he'd always thought he would. The animalistic desire that ripped through him every time he thought about being with Cody was hard to contain but he knew it could be reserved for another day when it was more appropriate.

The sensation of Cody's tight heat gripping hard around him started the kind of orgasm he'd previously only ever dreamed of. Biting hard into Cody's shoulder he felt the younger man convulsing against him hard and heard the repetition of his name like a mantra. He couldn't hold on any longer, reaching to the wall for support himself as his release came, the spasms so intense that he screwed his eyes shut and just prayed for the strength to stay on two feet.

Cody felt himself spiralling away when Randy had slumped hard against him, the sheer heat of the slick skin against his back causing the shudder that started it off. The final movements of the cock buried deep inside him had rubbed a delicious friction in just the right place and the creamy jets spilled from him, splattering his chest and running down over his curled fist and onto the crumpled costume below.

Feeling Randy ease himself out Cody wasted no time in turning around to lock his arms around his lover's neck as they both leant against the wall. He sought out Randy's mouth and they kissed passionately, both still panting and spent but needing contact with each other above anything else.

Randy spoke into their kiss, smiling as he did so and nibbling at the soft lips that pressed against his own.

"Codes I've waited so long for this, I hope I didn't hurt you. I wanted it to be perfect, just like you."

Cody smiled back and flicked his tongue across Randy's lips catching the barest trace of the salt from the sweat on his back.

"You didn't hurt me Randy, you wouldn't. I know that. That's not to say you I don't want it rough. I'm not the sweet little boy everyone makes me out to be."

The smirk that came with that last comment was a shared one, both men knowing that it was the absolute truth. Cody retrieved his dirtied outfit from the floor and shook it out, readily accepting Randy's assistance with putting it back on as best he could. The smears of floor dirt and damp stains made it a slightly more telling garment that he would've liked but it was all worth it for the experience he'd just had.

"So, back to the party?"

Randy asked earnestly with one raised eyebrow, knowing that Cody was the life and soul of every party. He didn't mind going back as long as he could get to a shower soon enough to get cleaned up.

"I don't think so, they'll all be dead drunk by now so they won't notice if we don't show up again. How about we go get cleaned up, order some room service and get to know each other like they did back in, what was it, Theban times?"

The impishly suggestive grin across Cody's face was too much for Randy who, just for once, had developed an almost unhealthy interest in historical re-enactments.

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a mad spur of the moment fic. I kinda liked the idea of Randy in fancy dress! It made me happy when he hit the RKO on Sheamus on the last MNR so I wrote it then and got caught in the collapse of ff's document uploader so I've had the treat of seeing him hit it again last night :) Anyway, hope you all like, all reads and reviews appreciated. **


End file.
